


Privations

by Blihioma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Kuroko s'évanouit sur le parquet, en plein entraînement. C'est l'affolement, une ambulance est appelée. Il souffre de malnutrition sévère... Apparemment ce n'est pas son premier séjour à l'hôpital pour cette raison car un médecin le prends en charge et sait qui prévenir. Kagami reste là pour s'excuser auprès de ses parents, mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui arrive...





	Privations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki possède Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages
> 
> Rating : K
> 
> Genre : Hurt-Comfort
> 
> Univers : Manga
> 
> Pairing : Akashi x Kuroko
> 
> Evénement : Lot Os de la Tombola
> 
> Je m’occuperais donc des lots gagnés à la Tombola dans l’ordre des formulaires envoyés. La suite c’est pour Kuroko Tetsuya, un texte de 500 mots sur Kuroko victime de maltraitance. Pas grand-chose à dire de plus dessus, appréciez-le même si ce n’est pas forcement joyeux.

**_Privations_ **

Kagami sortait tout juste de la chambre d’hôpital de son coéquipier. Kuroko c’était en effet évanoui au beau milieu d’un entraînement et tout le monde avait paniqué en voyant qu’il ne se réveillait pas. Une ambulance avait été appelée et le verdict venait de tomber : il souffrait de sous-alimentation sévère. On leur avait posé des questions sur l’hygiène de vie de la petite ombre, jusqu’à ce qu’un médecin les interrompe : il avait reconnu le nom du patient et il avait appelé la personne qu’il fallait contacter – les adolescents n’en savaient rien.

Riko avait demandé au roux de rester pour expliquer aux parents de Kuroko ou à son tuteur ce qu’il s’était passé et de leur présenter leurs excuses pour ne pas avoir remarqué l’état de faiblesse du joueur. La partie la plus ingrate donc. Mais Kagami avait accepté car en tant que binôme de l’ombre, il se sentait horriblement responsable. Cependant, il ne s’attendait pas à voir débarquer trois heures plus tard, l’ancien capitaine de Kuroko… Celui-ci l’ignora et conversa quelques instants avec le médecin qui l’avait appelé et qui avait repris le dossier de Kuroko. Il avait beau ne pas être une grosse tête, le cynophobe comprit rapidement que ce n’était pas la première fois qu’une telle chose arrivait ! Ni une ni deux, il en accusa Akashi et l’attrapa par le col dès que celui-ci fut à sa portée :

« Qu’est t’as fait à Kuroko, bâtard ?!! »

Un regard courroucé, une poigne forte pour le faire lâcher et l’empereur du terrain lui répondit :

« Rien du tout. Ceci n’est pas mon œuvre. Si tu veux te plaindre auprès de quelqu’un, fait-le auprès de ses parents. »

« De ses parents ? » Répéta Kagami, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il voulait dire.

« Ils le privent de nourriture. »

« Mais… Il n’a qu’à manger quand ils ne sont pas là alors. » Fit bêtement remarquer le plus grand.

« Ce n’est pas aussi simple Taiga. Ils ont l’ascendant psychologique sur lui, il n’a même pas l’idée de leur désobéir. Cela s’appelle de la maltraitance. »

Kagami resta bêtement dans le couloir tandis qu’Akashi le dépassait pour rejoindre Kuroko qui avait à peine touché au plateau repas bien rempli qu’on lui avait amené. Le rouge s’installa à son côté et attrapa doucement le menton du bleuté entre ses doigts afin de le forcer à le regarder. Il n’avait plus besoin d’utiliser les menaces ou son autorité naturelle pour le faire manger, maintenant il suffisait que Kuroko le voit et ressente tout l’amour d’Akashi pour lui, afin de se libérer de la prison parentale de maltraitance.

Ce problème avait bien failli le tuer au collège, mais Akashi avait été là pour lui, il l’avait forcé à s’alimenter et il l’avait aimé de tout son cœur. Cependant il avait fait une faute : il avait cru qu’une fois Kuroko sortit de cette misère, il saurait se débrouiller tout seul, mais ce n’était apparemment pas le cas, il avait rapidement reprit ses mauvaises habitudes, allant jusqu’à s’effondrer pendant un entrainement. Peut-être devrait-il rester quelques temps ici et revenir le voir tous les week-ends afin de pouvoir veiller sur lui ? En tout cas il était sûr que personne à Seirin ne pourrait ne serait-ce que l’épauler dans cette tâche. Mais peu importait, il aimait trop Kuroko pour le laisser tomber à cause de cela. Il serait à ses côtés jusqu’à ce que ses démons se soient envolés et après peut-être, pourraient-ils prendre le temps de réfléchir sérieusement à leur relation…

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour ce nouveau petit lot ! Petit texte sans prétention sur une forme de maltraitance parfois ignorée. Normalement j’ai respecté tous les termes du contrat, j’espère donc que vous avez aimé !


End file.
